marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Mattie Franklin (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Echte naam: Martha Franklin Bijnamen: Mattie, Matt Voormalige aliassen: Spider-Man Overige huidige aliassen: Spider-Woman Status Beroep: Onbekend Legale status: Amerikaans staatsburger Echtelijke staat: Alleenstaand Groeps affiniteit: Loners Operatiebasis: New York, New York Herkomst Geboorteplaats: Onbekend Familieleden: Jerry Franklin (vader), Mrs Franklin (moeder, overleden) J Jonah Jameson (oom), Marla Jameson (tante), John Jameson (neef) Eerste optreden: ''Spectacular Spider-Man'' # 263 (cameo), ''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 441 (helemaal te zien), ''Amazing Spider-Man'' Vol 2 #5 (# 446)(als Spider-Woman) Geschiedenis Martha "Mattie" Franklin groeide op bij haar vader na de dood van haar moeder. Op een dag ving ze een telefoongesprek op tussen haar vader en Norman Osborn over de bijeenkomst van “De Vijf”. Ze nam haar vaders plaats in bij deze bijeenkomst, en verkreeg bij de bijeenkomst de superkrachten die Norman Osborn voor zichzelf in gedachten had. Gedurende Spider-Man’s tijdelijke terugtrekking (een van de vele), droeg ze een identiek kostuum en nam een tijdje zijn rol over. Nadat Spider-Man terugkeerde, nam de ze de indentiteit van Spider-Woman aan. Uiteindelijk werd ze echter het doelwit van Spider-Woman (Charlotte Witter), een schurk die ook de naam Spider-Woman gebruikte en haar krachten stal. Zelfs zonder haar krachten vocht Mattie door, en wist niet alleen haar eigen kracht terug te absorberen, maar ook de krachten die Charlotte Witter had gestolen van de andere twee Spider-Women en Witter’s eigen kracht. Onder aanmoedigign van Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) en Julia Carpenter, nam Mattie na dit gevecht de rol van Spider-Woman weer op zich. Ze trok in bij haar oom, J. Jonah Jameson, en gebruikte een vrijwel grenzeloze serie verschillende kostuums. Mattie’s routine werd onderbroken door haar drug dealende vriend, die Mattie gebruikte om een speciale drug genaamd Mutant Growth Hormone te prodcueren. Deze drug gaf iemand tijdelijk mutantenkrachten. Na enig onderzoek kwam Jessica Drew hierachter en redde Mattie. Momenteel is Jessica weer Spider-Woman. Uiterlijke kenmerken Lengte: xxx cm Gewicht: xx kg Ogen: Blauw Haar: Zwart Bijzonderheden: Krachten Spierkracht niveau: Mattie kan maximaal 10 ton opdrukken. Superkrachten: Mattie Franklin beschikt over de gecombineerde originele krachten van de andere Wpider-Women. Ze beschikt daarmee dus over bovenmenselijke kracht, snelheid, reflexen, uithoudignsvermogen en de gave om tegen verticale oppervlaktes op te klimmen. Ze kan psionische spinnenpoten uit haar rug laten groeien, is in staat te vliegen en beschikt over de gave om korte beelden over de toekomst te zie (haar versie van Spider-Man’s “spider-sence”). Ze is ook bedreven in telepathie. Franklin heeft echter niet de gevechtstraining gehad die de vorige Spider-Women hadden ondergaan. * Bovenmenselijke spierkracht * Muurklimmen * Vliegen * Jessica Drew's Gif Blasts, * Julia Carpenter's psionisch webs, * Charlotte Witter's mogelijkheid om "spinne tentakels" te laten groeien. * Madame Web's gave om in de toekomst te kijken en haar telepatie. Hulpmiddelen Uitrusting: Geen Transport: Geen Wapens: Geen Notities * Mattie heeft haar krachten gekregen in een ritueel dat bekend staat als "The Gathering of Five". * Mattie is de derde vrouw die de naam Spider-Woman gebruikt. * Bedacht door John Byrne en Rafael Kayanan Trivia * Aangeraden om te lezen *''Spectacular Spider-Man'' # 263 (cameo) *''Amazing Spider-Man'' # 441 (eerste optreden) *''Amazing Spider-Man'' Vol 2 #5 (# 446) *''Spider-Woman'' Volume 3 # 1 *Complete lijst van Spider-Woman's (Mattie Franklin) Optredens Gerelateerde artikelen * Spider-Man * Spider-Woman * Madame Web * Flesh and Bones * J.Jonah en Marla Jameson Externe Links * Referenties * Spider-Woman op wikipedia (NL) * Comicboards: Question about Mattie Franklin * Wikipedia: Spider-Woman * Marvel Directory: Madame Web * Spider-Woman Fanpage ---- Category:Karakters Category:Levende Karakters Category:Goede Karakters Category:Vrouwelijke Karakters Category:Blauwe Ogen Category:Zwart Haar Category:Alleenstaand Category:Geheime Identiteit